Wendy's Mate
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: It's Wendy's 18th birthday. While her and the girls from Fairy Tail talk about going out at night, there's a secret admirer hearing over the conversation. Also, the girls are on about Wendy finding a mate. On the night, when she's on her way home, someone tries to get her, but someone saves her. The person who saved her was none other than Romeo Conbolt. Is Romeo her mate?


**Wendy's mate.**

**Disclaimer - Hey guys, I do ****NOT**** own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. So, enjoy the fan fiction. (Just to warn ya, it's a Romeo X Wendy Fan fiction, if you don't like the couple, I very much suggest you don't read. Sorry if I seem rude, but it's just a warning and suggestion.)**

Both of them are 18.

In the guild...

"I can't believe it's your 18th birthday Wendy!" Lucy said happily.

"I-it's not a big deal, please don't shout it out." Wendy pleaded.

"It is a big deal Wendy! That's why tonight; we're having a girl's night out tonight!" Levy announced.

"Really? That sounds fun! But I don't want to course any trouble. I know how busy all of you are." Wendy said.

"What trouble would you bring us Wendy? You're our friend." Mira said with a smile while cleaning a glass with a cloth.

"But, all of you are so busy." Wendy explained.

"Never for you my child, never for you..." Charles said.

"I'm down for a party." Cana said before drinking some bear.

"Juvia will come also." Juvia said.

"So it's settled then." Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, all of you." Wendy said with a smile.

Meanwhile, watching from a table was a young boy who can never keep his eyes off Wendy for too long. It was none other than Romeo Conbolt. He found himself looking at the now 18 year-old, girl whenever she would come into the guild.

"It's Wendy's 18th birthday today?" Romeo asked himself. "That would make her the same age as me..." He said to himself quietly.

"Hey Romeo!" A usually energetic Natsu said as he and Gray walked over to them.

"Hey Natsu! Hey Gray!" Romeo replied with a cheerful smile.

"Have you guys heard?" Gray asked.

"What?" Both boys asked.

"It's Wendy's 18th birthday today." Gray explained as he sat down.

"What!? Her 18th!? We need to get he a present! Come on!" Natsu said dragging both Romeo and Gray out of their chairs.

"Hey! Let me go!" Gray ordered.

"Natsu! Wait!" Romeo ordered, but the pink haired boy ignored their orders and continued to drag them out of the guild.

"So, Wendy, now that you're 18..." Cana said slamming her drink on the table.

"Yes?" Wendy asked.

"Have you got someone in mind?" Mira asked.

"W-what?" Wendy asked.

"You're of age child. Soon you will need to find your mate." Charles said.

"And you're the only girl out of all of us who's not with someone." Levy said

"ALL OF YOU ARE WITH SOMEONE?!" Wendy exclaimed shocked.

"Yep. Me and Loki, Lisanna and Natsu, Erza and Jellal, even though we rarely see them anyway, there's also Mira and Laxus, Charles and Happy, Evergreen and Elfman, Cana and Freed, Juvia and Gray and also Levy and Gajeel. You're the only one left." Lucy explained.

"Oh man..." Wendy said as she hit her head on the table.

"Don't worry Wendy; I'm sure you'll find someone." Lisanna said.

"That's right, and we can help if you need it." Evergreen said. Wendy still had her head on the table and she felt very depressed.

"Hey! Wendy!" Someone shouted. When Wendy looked up, she saw Natsu, Gray and Romeo really close to her.

"Eke!" She squealed as she jumped out of her chair and fell on the floor from shock of having three boys so close to her.

"Are you ok!?" Mira asked.

"Y-yes." Mira replied.

"You boys! You know Wendy is jumpy!" Lucy exclaimed as she hit the three on the head.

"Ow! It was an accident!" Natsu exclaimed. Wendy got up with help from Lisanna and then she wiped the dust off her skirt.

"Sorry for scaring you." Romeo said.

"It's ok. It was an accident after all." Wendy said with a smile. Romeo blushed lightly at her smile and looked at the floor trying to hide his face.

"We all got you presents!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"For what?" Wendy asked.

"You're birthday. I got you something no one else can do!" Gray said.

"But that's not necessary." Wendy said.

"Ice make..." Gray started to say.

"He's not listening..." Wendy said making a -_- face.

"He does that." Cana explained.

"Swan dance!" Gray finished. Four little dancing ice people started to fly around and dance.

"Oh wow!" Wendy said amazed. The dancers turned into swans and went around her. Wendy was giggling until the swans all smashed around her and cut her arm a little. "Ah!" She shrieked a little scared.

"Wendy! Are you alright my child?" Charles asked.

"Y-yes." Wendy replied.

"Gray! How dare you hurt Wendy?!" Charles exclaimed as she was about to hit him.

"It's fine." Wendy said stopping Charles.

"Are you bleeding?" Romeo asked.

"It's only a little cut." Wendy replied.

"Maybe you should heal it." Natsu said.

"I-I... Can't..." Wendy said.

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"Using magic to heal herself is hard. It's like Natsu eating his own flame." Charles explained.

"It doesn't do any effect, it just makes me weaker." Natsu explained.

"Exactly, well, Wendy doesn't get weaker, but the wounds just don't heal. She hasn't learned to heal herself yet." Charles explained.

"Yet? Does mean you can, but you can't heal yourself yet?" Lucy asked.

"*Sniff* I know *Sniff* I'm a failure for a healer!" Wendy cried as she covered her eyes with her hands and ran off crying.

"Wendy!" All the girls shouted, but Wendy kept running.

"We should give her some space. No one can get through to her when she's like this." Charles explained.

A couple of hours later...

Wendy was in her apartment alone until someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Wendy asked herself. She walked to the door and answered it. "Hello?" She asked seeing the back of someone. When the person turned around, she saw it was Romeo. "Romeo? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"I Err... I forgot to give you your present." Romeo said going a little red as he showed her a small present.

"Y-you didn't have to get me anything." Wendy said.

"It's your 18th; anyway, you got me something for my birthday." Romeo explained.

"But I didn't expect anything in return." Wendy replied.

"Please, just take it..." Romeo said. Wendy did as he asked and took the present out of Romeo's hands.

"M-May I open it?" Wendy asked. Romeo was too embarrassed to say anything so he just nodded. Wendy opened it and saw a little puppy teddy.

"I remember, you always liked cute things..." Romeo said.

"I do... Thank you so much!" Wendy said thankful with a smile. Romeo blushed again at her smile and tried to hide it by looking at the ground.

"I need to go." Romeo said as he started to turn around.

"Wait." Wendy said. Romeo turned around to face her. "Would you like a drink?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." Romeo replied.

The two went in Wendy's apartment and had a drink. It was quiet until Romeo broke the silence by saying...

"Nice place." Romeo said.

"Thank you." Wendy replied.

"Do you live here alone?" Romeo asked.

"Sometimes. Carla often stays here, but other times, she stays with Happy." Wendy explained. There was a sudden knock at the door. "It's the girls..." Wendy said.

"Do you have a window I can leave through?" Romeo asked.

" Why a window?" Wendy asked confused.

"Well, we don't want them to think anything of this." Romeo explained.

"You're right." Wendy sighed. "The window's over there." Wendy said pointing at a window. Romeo walked over to the window and before he went out, he looked over at Wendy who sighed.

"Wendy? Are you ok?" Romeo asked.

"Yes..." Wendy replied.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the guild." Romeo said as he went out.

Knock, knock, knock. The girls kept knocking until Wendy opened the door.

"Hello." Wendy smiled.

"Hey! Come on!" All the girls said pulling her out of her apartment.

"Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed.

The girls took Wendy to the guild and started to drink. All the girls were a little drunk, and their boyfriends picked them up, but Wendy walked home alone, a little tipsy.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A man said.

"H-huh?" Wendy said a little scared.

"A drunken little lady, did you have some fun?" The man asked.

"E-err..." Wendy said backing away a little.

"Let me show you some fun!" The man said grabbing her arm.

"L-let me go!" Wendy ordered as she tried to fight back, but she was too weak and too drunk at the moment to do anything. All of the sudden, the man got pushed away from her and Wendy fell to the ground. She looked up to see Romeo protecting her.

"Don't touch her!" Romeo ordered angrily as he made fire go in his hand.

"W-whatever! I didn't want her anyway!" The man exclaimed scared as he got up and ran off.

"Are you ok?" Romeo asked helping her up. Wendy wobbled a little and she leaned against a wall.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Wendy replied.

"You're drunk..." Romeo pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Wendy said, apologizing like a dog who just got scolded from its master.

"Can you walk?" Romeo asked.

"I..." Wendy said as she went to stand up properly, but she was about to fall. When Wendy realised she was falling, she closed her eyes shut ready for the impact but, Romeo caught her. Wendy opened her eyes and went red.

"Are you ok?" Romeo asked worried. Wendy was so embarrassed that all she could do was nod.

"You're really a bad drunk." Romeo smirked.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away with the drinking..." Wendy explained, apologizing again like she got scolded again.

"Do you want some milk?" Romeo asked.

"For what?" Wendy asked.

"You won't get a hangover tomorrow if you have some milk and you might snap out of it." Romeo explained.

"I have milk at home." Wendy explained.

"Do you want some from my apartment? It's closer." Romeo explained.

"Err... O-o-o-o-o-ok..." Wendy replied.

Romeo carried Wendy to his apartment because she was too drunk to walk. When they got there, Romeo gave her milk and she went back to normal.

"Sorry..." Wendy apologized.

"Stop saying sorry. It's your birthday. You're allowed to drink." Romeo said with a smile.

"Thank you! You're such a good friend!" Wendy smiled.

"Right... Friend... By the way Wendy..." Romeo said.

"Yes?" Wendy asked. Romeo pointed to her chest. When she looked, she saw that some of her buttons were undone and her chest was showing a little.

"Eke!" She squealed with embarrassment as she quickly did them up.

"Sorry..." Romeo said.

"T-thank you for telling me..." Wendy said.

"B-b-but I um... Sort of um... Looked..." Romeo said embarrassed and turning a darker shade of red each minute

"I-i-it's ok..." Wendy said going a little red. "You're my friend and not like other guys out there who would just stare so it's ok." Wendy explained with a smile. Romeo turned redder and redder until he looked at the floor.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked.

"..." Romeo said nothing. Wendy went a little closer to him and put her hand on his head.

"Are you ill?" Wendy asked. Romeo looked at Wendy in shock. He was shocked that she was touching his head and she was so quiet about it as well. "You don't feel like you have a fever." Wendy said.

"Wendy..." Romeo said.

"Huh? Yes?" Wendy asked as she moved hand away.

"Err... It doesn't matter." Romeo said.

"Tell me." Wendy ordered.

"It's nothing." Romeo smiled. Wendy went close to his face where Romeo could feel her breath. They were inches away from a kiss.

"W-w-what are you doing." Romeo asked with his face going the same colour of Erza's face.

"You're lying." Wendy said looking into his eyes.

"Huh?" Romeo said in shock. _"H-how did she know?" _He thought to himself.

"I can tell when you're, lying Romeo." Wendy explained.

"How?" He asked.

"By looking in your eyes... We've been friends for so long, all I need to do is to look into your eyes." Wendy explained.

"Oh..." Romeo said.

"So, what is it?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing..." Romeo said. He wasn't planning on telling on what he was thinking.

"You're so stubborn!" Wendy said as she backed off.

"_She's backing off... Why do I feel a little disappointed that she's moving away...?" _He thought to himself.

"Why won't you tell me?" Wendy asked.

"I can't tell you..." Romeo said facing the floor.

"Fine! Be like that then!"Wendy said as she turned her back to him, folded her arms and pouted.

"But..." Romeo said.

"Huh?" Wendy said as she turned her head a little.

"I can... Show you..." He said. Wendy turned around confused at what he just said. Romeo went close to her slowly.

"Romeo?" Wendy asked nervously. Rome got even closer to her. "R-Romeo?" She asked going red.

Romeo kissed her and Wendy was shocked. Romeo stopped and looked at Wendy.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-..." She was saying, but Romeo stopped her by kissing her, but this time it was a more passionate kiss

Wendy closed her eyes and her mind starts to go blank.

"_M-my mind... It's going blank!" _She thought. _"I-I need to stop this! I'm a dragon slayer! The law! I can't hurt him!" _She thought.

Romeo pushed her down on the sofa and continued to kiss her until he decides to go down to her neck.

"R-Romeo! Wait!" Wendy said. Romeo stopped and sat up.

"Sorry... I... I didn't think about your feelings..." Romeo said feeling guilty.

"I-it's ok... I-I do... Want to... It's just..." Wendy started to say.

"What?" Romeo asked.

"For a dragon slayer like me, I have the abilities as a dragon and I have to follow the law of a dragon." She explained.

"A law...?" He asked.

"F-F-for me to do this... I must..." She started to say.

"What...?" Romeo asked.

"Like Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus... I must... Make you... M-m-my... M-m-m-m-mate..." She said and with that, Romeo went bright red.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m..." He started to say.

"I'm sorry! I have to go!" Wendy said as she ran out.

"Wendy, wait!" Romeo said as he ran after her. He went outside the house and he saw Wendy running.

"I'm sorry Romeo! I can't hurt you like that!" She shouted as she continued to run.

"Wendy..." Romeo said. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore.

"What you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Romeo said as he turned around, only to see his dad. "Dad...? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just walked past... Was that Wendy?" Macao asked.

"Err..." Was all Romeo could say.

"Oh I see, you was about to, but she stopped you, right?" Macao asked.

"Err..." Romeo repeated.

"Romeo, listen..." Macao said.

"What is it?" Romeo asked.

"Wendy is delicate and a dragon slayer, there's laws." His dad explained.

"She told me that." Romeo replied.

"Even about the mate?" His dad asked. Romeo nodded in response.

"My little boy's growing up." Macao said as he pretended to cry.

"Dad! Just say what you want to say!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Alright my boy... She loves you, but doesn't want to hurt you by making you her mate." Macao explained. "She is Wendy after all." He smiled.

"She loves me?" Romeo asked shocked as he looked down the street the blue haired girl ran down.

"Man... I'm too old for this..." Macao explained.

Meanwhile, Mira was at home, reading in the living room until the door opened. She looked and saw Laxus. (She didn't go to the girl's night out thing. She had to work instead of drink)

"Laxus! You're home from your mission!" Mira said happily.

Laxus dropped his bags on the floor.

"Is there something wrong Laxus?" Mira asked.

"You bet there is." Laxus said.

"What is it? Bad job?" Mira asked.

"No." Laxus said as he went to her. He went down to his knees. "I will never be alright." Laxus said.

"You're being dramatic." Mira said.

"But I won't until..." Laxus started to say as he got up, and then went down on one knee. He got a box out of his pocket and opened it. He showed it to Mira and it had a ring inside. "Until you're completely mine..." He said finishing his sentence.

"Laxus..." Mira Gasped.

"I know you're only mine, but I want you to be only mine for the rest of our lives..." He explained.

"But I'm already yours for the rest of our lives." Mira replied.

"But to make it official, Mira, please, marry me." Laxus said.

"Of course I will!" Mira said happily as she hugged him. Laxus sighed in relief.

"Phew, thought you might say no." He said.

"Now why would I say no?" Mira asked.

"I don't know." Laxus said as he put the ring on her finger. "Now, if anyone dares to flirt with you, they better be ready to feel a world of pain!" Laxus explained. Mira giggled.

"Oh Laxus." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"Now..." Laxus said.

"Huh?" Mira said confused.

"I need a recharge." Laxus explained.

"Do you want some coffee?" Mira asked.

"I meant from you." Laxus said as he grabbed her, hugging her around her waist.

"Laxus?" She asked.

"I've been on that damn job for a week. I need you! I haven't had you for a whole week!" Laxus explained.

"You never change..." Mira giggled.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door.

"I wonder who that is..." Mira said.

"Leave it." Laxus said.

"It might be important..." Mira said.

"Who is it?" Laxus asked.

"It's me, Wendy." A voice called through.

"Wendy!" Mira said.

"What do ya want?" Laxus asked.

"I don't mean to bother you late at night, but I need help. It's the dragon slayer kind of help..." Wendy explained.

"Huh?" Both Laxus and Mira said.

They let Wendy in...

"What's up?" Mira asked.

"Don't tell me it's about the mate thing." Laxus said.

"W-well..." Wendy said blushing.

"Well you are 18 now." Mira said with a giggle.

"So what happened?" Laxus asked.

Wendy explained everything that happened between her and Romeo. "Romeo aye? So he's the one who's got my lil sister's eye." He asked.

"Little sister?" Both girls asked.

"That's right! Everyone who's a dragon slayer is like family to me, even iron freak and fire breath." Laxus explained.

"Aw, Laxus, how sweet." Mira said.

"This is just between us." Laxus said and the two girls giggled. "Why don't you just make him your mate?" Laxus asked.

"Laxus!" Mira exclaimed.

"What?" Laxus asked.

"Wendy's not selfish! She doesn't just take someone like you, Natsu and Gajeel did! You're all lucky we felt the same towards you guys." Mira explained.

"True..." Laxus sighed. "Girls are so complicated and troublesome." He said.

"Yeah, you're one to talk!" Both girls exclaimed.

"Anyway, why don't you make him your mate?" Laxus asked.

"It's hard for me. I-I really like him, but he might not feel the same way, what if he's like his dad?! What if he just felt guilty for me?! What if..." She started to say.

"Enough with the 'what ifs'!" Laxus said interrupting her.

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"Laxus is right. You need to take risks or you'll be doing the same every time something happens to you. Look at Carla! She's with Happy." Mira explained.

"True... But I'm... I'm scared of hurting him..." Wendy explained.

"Aw, you really like him don't you?" Mira asked and Wendy nodded. "How long?" Mira asked.

"A while..." Wendy replied.

"How cute. Are all dragon slayers like that?" Mira asked.

"Huh?" Wendy asked confused.

"Now, Mira, don't say anything, please!" Laxus begged.

"Laxus and the others were exactly like you." Mira said.

"Really Big brother Laxus?" Wendy asked.

"Big brother?" Laxus asked confused.

"You said I'm your little sister, so I hope it's ok to call you big brother." Wendy explained.

"How cute." Mira said.

"Sure, if ya want." Laxus said with a soft smile and Wendy smiled back.

"I guess I should be leaving now. I can't disturb you any longer; after all, it's nearly 11pm." Wendy explained standing up.

"Be careful out there." Mira said.

"If needs be, I can use my new trick." Wendy explained.

"New trick?" The other two asked.

" Aha!" Wendy said as she walked to a window. "Air dragon wings!" She said as she made wings appear behind her. "Yay! It worked. Bye!" Wendy said as she went out the window and flew off.

"Now..." Laxus said.

"Huh?" Mira asked. Laxus picked her up like a princess and asked. "Where were we?" Mira giggled a little.

"I guess we should continue since you need to recharge!" She smiled and Laxus smiled back.

Meanwhile...

"Wow, the wind is really strong tonight." Wendy said as she went down to the ground. "My apartment what a lucky coincidence..." She said to herself. She went in and yawned. "What a long day." She said. Wendy went to her room and got changed. She then got in bed. " It sure has been an unusual birthday." She said. Wendy looked at her bedside table and saw the teddy Romeo gave her. She smiled and then she fell asleep.

The next day...

Romeo got to the guild where Laxus greeted him.

"Romeo." Laxus said.

"Oh, hey Laxus." Romeo said cheerfully.

"We need to talk." Laxus said as he picked him up by his top.

"Hey put me down! We can talk, but just put me down!" Romeo ordered.

Laxus put him down and they both sat at a table.

"So... Why did you want to talk to me?" Romeo asked.

"Wendy." Laxus said. Romeo looked at the table. "She came to me and Mira last night, not knowing what to do." Laxus explained.

"About what?" Romeo asked.

"You..." Laxus replied. Romeo looked up at Laxus in surprise. "She's a dragon slayer like me, which makes her like a sister to me. I just wanted to say, she likes you, no, wait... She loves you." Laxus explained.

"She does?" Romeo asked surprised.

"Yes. What are you going to do about it? She wants you to become her mate, but she's scared of hurting you and that you might not feel the same way for her." Laxus asked.

"You're kidding!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Huh?" Laxus said confused.

"She's the only one I see!" Romeo explained. All of a sudden, the guild door opened.

"Hi Wendy!" Romeo heard Mira say.

"Hello!" He then heard Wendy reply. Romeo turned around in shock and watched Wendy.

"Do you feel better?" Mira asked.

"Yes, much thank you." Wendy replied. Romeo saw Mira whisper something. Wendy went red and Romeo smiled.

"_She's really cute when she's embarrassed." _He thought.

"H-h-h-he decided what!?" Wendy asked. Romeo saw that Wendy has just noticed him and she went redder. "I need to go!" She said as she ran out the guild. He then stood up.

"Wendy." He called out.

"Go get her buddy!" Laxus said. Romeo nodded and ran after her.

He lost her after awhile and decided to go to her apartment. He knocked on the door and Wendy opened it.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Romeo?!" She asked going red. Romeo suddenly gave her a small kiss on the lips and Wendy jumped back in shock.

"Eke!" She squealed as she covered her mouth. "W-w-what are you doing?" She asked. Romeo walked closer to her and said...

"Make me your mate."

"What?" She asked in shock.

"I said, make me your mate!" Romeo repeated.

"But... I could..." She started to say.

"Don't give me any excuses! I don't care if you hurt me!" Romeo said.

"Huh?" She asked shocked.

"I want to be your mate...I don't care if it hurts! I want to be your mate!" He kept repeating.

"I..." Wendy started to say.

"Wendy... I love you." Romeo said, confessing his true feelings.

"Y-y-y-you do?" Wendy asked shocked. Romeo went closer to her and she kept going backwards. Soon, he was in her apartment and he shut the door.

"I have loved you for a long time. I don't care what it takes, I will get you and..." Romeo explained.

"A-and what?" She asked nervously.

"And make all of you mine." Romeo replied.

"What!?" Wendy exclaimed shocked.

Romeo walked over to her and Wendy walked backwards until she was into a wall and was cornered. Romeo grabbed her hands and put them above her head. He held them with one hand brought her chin up with another. He then kissed her on the lips. When he stopped, Wendy was completely red.

"What's wrong?" Romeo asked.

"I-I... I never thought you would like me..." Wendy explained.

"Not like... Love... Please, make me your mate." Romeo said. Wendy nodded and kissed his neck. Romeo was shocked, but he was enjoying it, until Wendy bit him "Ah!" Romeo exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry." Wendy said stopping.

"It's ok... Is that it?" Romeo asked. Wendy then shook her head and Romeo said. "Do whatever you have to do." Wendy went back down to his neck again.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." She begged. She bit him again and Romeo tried his best to hold back. "I-I-I'm done..." Wendy said as she stopped and then she went completely red.

Romeo kissed her straight away which shocked her. She went with it and he then picked her up like a princess. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed.

"D-do you want to do this?" Romeo asked trying to control himself. Wendy nodded. "You sure?" Romeo asked. She nodded again and Romeo kissed her.

"Please... Be gentle..." She begged.

"I-I'll try." He replied.

They continued all that stuff for a couple of hours.

They both fell asleep. When Romeo woke up, he saw he was holding Wendy. He smiled at her sleeping face. He loved her so much. He thought everything about her was beautiful. Wendy started to wake up and blink. When she realised she was in Wendy's arms, she was very embarrassed and turned bright red but all Romeo did was laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" Wendy asked.

"You're... Really cute when you're embarrassed." Romeo replied.

Wendy hid herself by pulling away and put the covers over her face.

"Hey, don't hide." Romeo said as he pulled the covers down.

"D-don't look. I-I'm really red..." Wendy said. She had her back to him and tried to hide her face. Romeo turned her around to face him.

"I don't care what you look like." He said. Wendy's eyes grew wider. "Along you only be yourself, I don't care what people think." He said, finishing his sentence with a kiss on the lips. When they stopped they looked at each other. "Round 2?" He joked.

"Err... I-if you want to..." Wendy replied.

The end


End file.
